


You're The Cream In My Coffee

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Panic Attacks, Riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt :brokenwings-learntofly :Coffeeshop AU where Stiles is a barista and Peter’s a regular and they snark over lattes.</p><p>explicit for later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i hope you guys like it

 

 

It is the middle of the afternoon – too late for even the latest of lunches, but too early for the post-work crowd, and so the diner is empty. It will probably remain so for at least an hour.

 

Stiles scribbles the name on the cup, hollers the order 'Peter' before turning to the customer and taking his payment .There’s a slight twist upwards of Peter's lips and he nods his head at Stiles that gets under his skin and makes his hands just the merest bit trembly, and his breath just hitch slightly.

 

Peter was a writer, evident from the stack of notes and papers he barricaded himself with and a laptop which was open 24/7. And equally evident from his being there constantly for the past two weeks, he was either very enthusiastic or not very good.

 

As Stiles worked around several different orders, he'd sneak a peek at the man he was so hopelessly mooning over. Laura hadn’t showed up yet for work,Stiles was the one who had to open up ,thank god for it being the summer break and he didn’t have to be at school. Also thank the lord for her grumpy younger brother Derek, who helped out by doing the breakfast for the customers who stayed in the upstairs bed and breakfast of the diner, Peter was one of them.

 

Stiles let out a deep breathe he didn’t know he was holding when Laura finally appeared her normal chirpy self. He honestly was starting to worry she had never been late, it was her own business. Hale House, sometimes it was a hell house.

 

“Morning everyone, how are you all?” She sung as she tied her apron around her waist. “Stiles you wanna bake the muffins or do coffee?” His eyes drifted to Peter unconsciously. “Coffee it is” She chuckled before she walked off to the kitchen leaving Stiles stood their with his mouth catching flies.

 

“Dude ,why are you obviously staring at the 30 plus year old man over there?” Erica rolled her eyes when Stiles gave her evils. She was his beautiful,cat-woman who was dating Boyd ,a very quiet man, but they were perfect for each other and what was even better was that she was pregnant and showing. But that was also worse because she was only seventeen and the cravings meant that she was in the café WAY too often. She got a lot of judgemental stares from passer-byers and was even kicked out of her own house yet that didn’t matter because she could bite any ones head off and Boyd's parents were more than happy to take the two of them in.

 

Scott , Stiles' bestfriend since like birth, was busy with Allison ,his on and off again girlfriend,mostly but he had checked in on Stiles and his new job. Mostly by just giving him weird names to write on the cups. Not helpful ,Scott.

 

“I'm not staring at him , my eyes are just drifting in that direction...he is really fucking hot alright and he is nice and and I just I don’t know, I’ve read his book,you know the famous one about mythology and it was amazing!” Stiles was trying to defend himself. Not that he needed too. Doesn't mean Erica isn't silently judging him with a smirk plastered on her face which widen when Peter made his way over to the counter, Stiles facing Erica with his hand on her stomach unable to see the man coming. He looked like he would nearly jump out of his skin when he heard the man's voice in his ear.

 

“I was wondering if I could have a chocolate chip muffin?” He asked politely. Stiles nodded furiously tripping over his own feet to go and get the muffin, the older man chuckling at him.

“He is flirting with yooou”Erica said a little bit too loudly in a sing song voice.

 

“Shut up ,you are wrong” Stiles hissed as he brought the muffin to his table.

 

 

Stiles felt a hand on his ass as he cleaned the counter top , the body that belonged to that hand then leant over him to grab a napkin.

 

“Sorry about that” He murmured.

 

“Peter are you causing my only staff member that isn't fucking Derek to melt over you? This may be a family business but I cant run it with just me and Derek.” She was referring to Isaac wasn’t she?

 

“My dear niece , I am not seducing him I promise” Peter snarked. Niece? They were related?

 

“You better not be, he is a minor and his dad is the sheriff” She said with a smile that had more malice in it than it should. Peter looked incredibly uncomfortable all of sudden and he choked before he exited back to his table. Erica looked at Stiles worryingly before he sighed and shrugged his shoulders

 

 

He walked about almost effortlessly each of his daily tasks engrained so deep into his mind that he completed them with ease. He weaved in and out of the round topped tables glancing around the egg washed white and teal themed décor that was going on in the coffee shop. Very few people sat within the place its atmosphere was solemn and relaxing.

 

Stiles strode over to a table left unattended and upon a tray he collected the used cups and saucers, before leaving the table he left two neatly packaged mints for the customers who had likely left for the rest room. As he went back behind the service counter the almost intoxicating aroma of freshly ground Colombian coffee beans stroked his nostrils throwing him back for a moment. He quickly regrouped himself and rushed off to clear another table in the farthest part of the shop.

 

By now Erica had left with Boyd, to go to the hospital for a check-up and Scott would be checking in soon to have dinner with Allison. Stiles collapsed on to one of the stools by the counter exhausted. Laura slid a hot chocolate in front of him that had Stiles written on it with a love heart next to it.

 

“Go talk to him” Laura said sweetly as she took over his job for him , practically staring daggers into the back of his head until he lifted up his feet and went to sit opposite Peter. He smiled awkwardly at the man who looked over his laptop at him.

 

“By minor she meant that I’m 18 in a few months, not that that matters or you care...”He stopped rambling so he didn’t dig himself a hole. “So another book? Still mythology?”

 

“Werewolves actually.” Peter revealed as he took a sip of his black coffee with cream.

 

“We should never try to deny the beast – the animal within us.” Stiles quoted hoping the older man would know it.

 

“Dr. George Waggner from The Howling, testing me it seems?” The author chuckled. Stiles smiled a teethy smile before he went to stand up and accidentally knocked Peter's coffee all over him.

 

“Oh My God! I'm so sorry so sorry” Stiles apologized repeatedly as he dabbed at the mess on Peter's criminally tight jeans. Peter grasped the boy's wrists stopping him from dabbing his crotch with napkins. He smiled at him a melting smile.

 

“If you wanted to touch my crotch you could of just asked” He joked, his smile turning Cheshire cat like as he watched the blush on Stiles' cheeks go to the top of his head. “It's fine, honey, I’ll just go and change. Look after my things” Honey? MyGod! Stiles could feel his insides churning as he watch Peter's ass as he walked upstairs. The younger boy sat in Peter's seat and curiosity got the better of him and he looked at the open document.

 

 

_Tut.Tut. Someone is nosey. You'll have to buy the book._

 

 

__And very irresistible. X__

 

Stiles put the computer back to the way it was and sat in the seat with his hands in his lap.

 

“Would you like me to buy anything for you, Stiles?” Peter asked when he returned.

 

“No thank you , I get employee discount.”

 

“And I get owner discount” Stiles sat there a bit obsolete. Peter packed up his things into his laptop bag.

 

“Thank you for the interesting conversation , I have to meet up with my publicist ,see you soon” Peter said with such suave and even kiss Stiles' hand before he left.

 

Stiles was screwed , if he went by the look Laura was giving him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be another chapter , we shall see.   
> helped by my sister @the_girl_who_knew_too_much_about_pigs

Stiles wrestles with the coffee machine, which has decided to give up and go rogue on him just as his shift starts. He yelps as the steamer sprays a hot jet on his arm and stares at it balefully, hating all technology. Maybe he could get Laura or Derek to fix it, they could both scare it to work. 

 

“Need a hand ,little one?” A familiar voice laughed from behind him. Stiles physically jumped. 

 

It was strange to watch an author fix a coffee machine much swifter than Stiles could. But at least now it was fixed before they opened up to the customers. Peter smiled at the younger boy before he made his way back to his regular seat. Laura appeared from the kitchen,why didn’t she help?

 

“Just so you know Peter has never worked an honest day in his life” Laura mumbled to Stiles with her mouth curled upwards. She was hinting he helped Stiles for the sake of getting Stiles to like him. 

Stiles looked at her confused. “Have you never been hit on before?” She gasped nearly dropping the pot of freshly made coffee. “How is that possible,honey?” Stiles shrugged before he went to the back of the kitchen .

 

Stiles tore the wafer thin sheet of paper from the small string-line holding the multitude of orders in each day. He scanned the small square piece of paper. It read. 

X 2 Pecan pie 

X 1 Ice water 

X 1 Green tea 

To table 4. 

Stiles lent out of the kitchen hatch to view the table that sat about six foot away from where he stood. He was both pleasantly shocked and revealed to see that it was Scott and Alison sat at table 4. 

Stiles prepared the two orders of pecan pie and placed the neatly sliced triangles of cake down onto square plates before setting them on top of the tray next to the ice water and green tea he had prepared a little before. 

Exiting from the kitchen he looked over at the couple. They sat across from each other giving the gooeyest statements to each other. Alison sat with a slice of mouth watering pecan pie in front of her while Scott had a piece double the size of hers. They linked their fingers into one anothers leaning over for a gentle peck. Stiles caught himself for a moment gawking at his friend. Happy for him, joyess in fact. 

 

He wanted that. 

 

His eyes drifted towards the older man who seemed to be with him lately. He had glasses on as he stared at his laptop screen. He didn’t noticed Stiles staring at him ,neither did Stiles notice he started smiling as he looked at him. 

Stiles carried the pie and drinks to his friends table he couldn’t help but act like an idiot around Scott. 

 

“Whose the dude with glasses who keeps staring at you when you aren’t looking?” Allison asked happily as she sipped on her Green tea. Stiles struggled for words before he sighed through his nose and turned on his heels and back to the kitchen, yet he was intercepted by Peter, who grabbed his hand and asked him a question. 

 

“ Would I be able to take you to see a movie?” Peter asked kindly. He looked irresistible with those glasses. Stiles just nodded furiously. 

 

…...

“Soo...How was your date with Uncle Cracker?” Laura chuckled at her own joke. Stiles just gave her evils, she was the one pushing this.   


“Dude !Dude! Stiles. It's kicking ,feel.” Erica bellowed at the boy behind the counter who jumped over it so he could feel it kick for the first time. Laura smiled before she went to the kitchen to make breakfast with Derek and Isaac, who seemed conjoined at the hip. 

 

They both couldn’t stop beaming at each other as Stiles felt the little foetus kicking, it was such an extraordinary thing. Another life was inside of her which she helped create. 

 

“Can I have my coffee please? Some of us actually have work to do other than getting pregnant and scrounging around.” A aggravated customer grunted as he waited in front of the counter, he had only just got there. Stiles rolled his eyes at the guy. “Your parents must be so proud.” That was a tough spot for both of them, considering Erica's parents abandoned her and Stiles got defensive when his parents were brought up. 

 

“Shut the fuck up you douche bag , you know nothing about me” Erica screeched at the business man “Get back to your boring ass life where you aren’t content with your menial work so you have to pick on fucking teenagers,dickhead” Stiles wanted to diffuse the situation but all that was running through his head was all the things that could go wrong and he was panicking. Would the man have the nerve to hit her? He looked angry enough to murder. 

“Hopefully you will be a better father than your dad. Maybe this kid won't kill it's mom” The dickhead spat at Stiles. 

He couldn’t breathe. The air wasn’t going to his lungs, it wasn’t even going through his throat it just got stuck in his mouth and got breathed out again. Shallow breathes. His head was feeling heavy compared to the rest of his body and he felt like he was spinning. He fell to the ground, tears streaming down his face as he felt overwhelmed. Drowning. In panic .

 

The next thing he knew the business man whimpered as he limped out of the diner clutching at his crotch. 

 

“Stiles, its okay, Stiles? Fuck,it hurts to be on my knees” Erica cried as she shook Stiles trying to get him to come back to reality. 

Peter appeared from nowhere and Erica was okay and served the customers who were waiting,apologizing to everyone, Erica mostly. 

 

“Stiles, come back,he is gone now. And apparently according to your pregnant friends kick he wont be having children.” Peter soothed chuckling at the end before he shrugged his shoulder in a 'what the heck' way and softly placed his lips against Stiles. 

He's seen kisses mean nothing, except a shameless attempt to take the pain away with nearly every available mouth. Peter's lips were chapped against his, and after a second, his tongue slipped wetly against Peter's lower lip. He couldn't help it; as Stiles attempted to deepened the kiss, he arched into Peter, pressing against him everywhere that he could reach. The kiss was just meant to calm him not turn into this and Peter was allowing it, even wanted it. 

Peter pulled away a guilty look on his face, Stiles' eyes were closed as he clutched at the older man's shoulders. 

“Thank you” Stiles whispered hardly audible. Peter smiled at him before he was interrupted by Erica. 

“Laura says you should go home , that today shouldn’t be that busy and you are in the position to work.” Erica yawned tired even though the day had just begun but she was in her third trimester. She was fucking huge and looked absolutely stunning. Boyd was a lucky man. 

“I cant drive in this state” Stiles pointed out. 

“Can't help you out, I can't even reach the counter top in the diner, let alone the steering wheel of your Jeep. I'm walking right now to go meet Boyd, want to come?” Erica suggested. 

“Or you can stay in my bed upstairs” Peter randomly said. It was a good idea , Stiles guessed, easy to get too and if something went wrong he wasn’t home alone. 

 

Peter gripped Stiles’ significantly thinner hand into his and pulled him up off of the diner floor. Peter then confidently lead the younger male through the diner still keeping a firm hold of his hand despite a slight protest on Stiles’ part. His cheeks flared a vibrant pink as the customers took nosey peeks at the ‘couple’. Peter forced the clear glass door open using the palm of his hand, they burst through it and took a harsh left up the black spiral stair case leading up to six bed-sit rooms. The one numbered one was the room he was staying in. 

 

He guided Stiles to the comfy looking double bed then with a swoon worthy smile left. Stiles shrugged off his jeans and shirt feeling slightly guilty for being in just his boxers in someone else’s bed but it would be weirder to search through his draws for comfortable clothing. He snuggled into the pillows pulling the quilt up passed his mouth just under his nose, they smelled like Peter. 

 

Stiles was awoken by a different sound, a clang of a door hitting a wall gently. Stiles stared at the man in front of the bed.

“I didn’t think you'd wake up, you've been asleep all morning.” Peter gulped as he stood in the middle of his room in just a fluffy towel. 

“Colour me aroused.” Stiles murmured unable to take his eyes off of him. Peter wanted him, like wanted to so fucking bad. 

Oh,fuck it! 

Peter threw the quilt off of Stiles,grabbing him by his ankles and pulling him down to the end of the bed,he knocked Stiles' legs open with his knees and place himself in-between them ,not caring about his towel and it slowly slipped from his waist. The younger boy stared up at him and blinked,shocked. He meant it teasingly,he was aroused but he didn’t expect the man to react. 

Peter's lips crushed against his, his tongue begging for entrance whilst his hand rubbed at the boy's half hard on through his boxers. 

“Sleeping in my bed half naked, how very presumptuous of you.” Peter whispered in his ear before sucking on his earlobe. Stiles gasped and tried to explain how it would have been uncomfortable to sleep in his jeans but he got the feeling Peter didn’t really care. 

“Pet...ah”Stiles moaned as his nails dug into the man's shoulders. Peter got down on his knee's pulling down Stiles' boxers as he did. The younger boy shivered as Peter ran his tongue up the shaft , playing with the slit on the tip before he took his whole cock in his mouth and sucked with a lot of enthusiasm. Stiles' toes were curled and every muscle in his legs and thighs were twitching as his moans echoed throughout the room. And probably the whole diner. 

 

“No one has done this to you before have they?” Stiles shook his head violently, his hips bucking begging for more. “Patience ,little one. Maybe you would like to learn how to do it?” Immediately the boy was kneel on the bed waiting for Peter to get on. “Wow I like the enthusiasm but not today, get on all fours.” Stiles did as he was told but that didn’t mean he wasn’t blushing when Peter spread his ass cheeks. There is no dignity when it comes to this, yet, Stiles was hell of a ready to lose his V card. 

 

Stiles shivered and gasped when he felt the cold liquid dribble on his ass. Peter spread his cheeks tease his opening, circling his fingers around the puckered hole, and he felt Stiles tense up. He let one finger ease it’s way past the tight ring of muscle and into the tight warmth, Stiles making a sound somewhere between a gasp and whine , a small noise escaping his heavenly mouth each time Peter curled his finger. He slowly inserted another finger and scissored the two, Stiles keeping his eyes squeezed shut and rutting against the digits inside him. Peter inserted a third finger, causing Stiles to let out a low whimper. His curled and scissored his fingers, trying to get him fully stretched for his length. Stiles squirmed and writhed against him, letting out a loud gasp when Peter found his prostate. He rubbed against it lightly with all three fingers and Stiles seemed to go insane at the overwhelming sensation, vigorously moving himself around in tight circles, trying to get Peter’s fingers deeper.

 

“Peter fuck me please,pleasse” Stiles implored . Peter pulled his fingers out and motioned for the boy to get to the end of the bed. Peter positioned himself so that he was leant on the backboard and he guided the boy to straddle his cock. He slowly lowered the boy onto his member by holding his hips gently until he was practically sitting on his lap, Stiles was uncomfortable but he was trying to move yet Peter wouldn’t let him not wanting him to get hurt. Stiles gripped onto Peter's shoulders as the man would not stop looking in his eyes. Stiles slowly lifted himself back up before lowering himself quickly, Peter thrusting his hips up again at the same time to meet the older lad’s. Stiles let out another cry, obviously not caring about keeping quiet, while Peter tried to hold back his own cry at the feeling and at the sounds Stiles was making. 

“God you are so tight”   


The two continued moving at a steady pace, Stiles lowering himself as Peter thrusted into him, Stiles’ grip on his shoulders tightening and shaking. Peter reveled in the tight warmth that was Stiles, rubbing against his cock in all the right ways. Peter reached a hand down to stroke Stiles’ throbbing length and Stiles shuddered, his grip tightening further. 

 

“Peter ,I am so close. Fuck. ” Thank god for panic attacks otherwise he would not of lost his virginity to the man of his dreams. He's biting his lip trying to keep from making noise, body tensing as orgasm nears ,Peter crashed their lips together as he speeds up his hand rhythm ,tightening as he gets closer himself. Stiles moans Peter's name loudly as he comes over Peter's stomach mostly and his own. Peter thrusts up into the boy once more before he bites into his shoulder to stifle the orgasm,coming inside the boy. 

 

It felt strange to Stiles but he also felt full. 

 

He pulled himself off of the man then collapsed on to his sticky sweaty chest. 

 

“I hope that was satifactory” Peter chuckled still trying to catch his breathe. 

 

“Fuck you that was magnificent”

 

“I'm sorry honey but you already did that.” 

 

Stiles chuckled against the older man, it vibrating though him before Peter wrapped his arms around him in a embracing hug. Both smiling as their chest rose and fell together. Stiles could hardly hear the whispered words of 'I love you' over their breathing. Yet he did. He heard it. And it was mutual. 


End file.
